silver knight
by Otakupope
Summary: this is my first time doing this and it does not have any bleach characters, i just based it off of bleach. But this story is but a young girl who was raised in a temple and is telling a story about how her life changed when she meet her family and finding out that she has a power that only a few people can have and she is called Silver knight. please enjoy!


Silver Knight

Intro

Hi my name is Kyoku, I never had a family because my parents gave me away to a temple called "Sakura" or cherry in English. The head of this temple told me that my parents could not take care of me for many reason he said, very time I ask what the reasons were he would just smile and pat my head and would say,'when time comes you will know' but I never understand him at times. The head of this temple name is Kerui but he lets me call him grandpa but not in front of guest's. But I'm going to tell you all about how I became the Silver Knight.

Chapter One (two years ago)

I heard a loud band outside my room so I shot right out of bed and I stood up quickly and went to get my sword, once I got my sword a man I never saw before came into my room. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?!" The man just looked at me and said nothing, then he just vanished. One of the servant's that work at the temple came rushing in and started asking me so many questions, I got the servant to calm down and told her to go and tell the head of the temple what happened. Soon after getting around I was called down to talk with the head of the temple, once I got there grandpa told me that there was a man that came into the temple looking for me but of course the way grandpa is he never really lets people come into the temple when everyone is sleeping, but the man forced his way in. I told him that the man got to me but he never even touched me, when I told grandpa he started to think it took him a minute I thought he was going to say something but he never did say a thing and then he sent me away.

I started walking down the hall and I went to the garden next thing I know that same man was standing there staring right at me, I tried to scream but he came up to me and put his hand over my mouth. I was struggling against his hand and he said "If you don't stop struggling then it will hurt you and I'm not to hurt you, so if you want my hand off your mouth then stop moving." I thought to myself_ maybe if I stop moving and he gets his hand off my mouth, I should be able to ran away from him_. So I stopped struggling against his hand and he took his hand off my mouth, once he took his hand off I just ran off as fast as I can but the man appeared in front of me and stopped me "I was hoping not to do this but you leave me no choice." he said, then he knocked me out.

All I could see was darkness but I soon heard people talking I know one of those voices, it was the man that knocked me out, so I listened closely... "I still don't see why you had to knock to her out the boss did say not to harm her in anyway." that voice sounded like a woman. "Well what was I to do I mean she would have ran to get help so I had to and its not like I killed her" "I know but still..." I could not take it anymore so I started to wake up on my own. " Hey look she's waking up" the woman said. When I opened I eyes I was looking at a beautiful woman who had long red hair and was wearing a kimono, the woman smiled at me and turned to the man in the room "I think you should tell boss that she is up and feeling well.. Don't you think?" "Alright I guess but don't do anything stupid like last time." As the man was leaving the woman sent a glare to the man that was leaving the room. I was trying to find out were I was but the woman turned back to me and said "sorry about that we were told to bring you here without harming you, so are you feeling okay?" " Yes I'm fine but were am I?" The woman said "well the boss will tell you that, but my name is Moku Suzuki and I'm here to take you to our boss, so right this way." I got up and went with miss Moku down the hallway and I heard a lot of yelling from the room miss moku went into, she told me to stay were I was then I heard my name be called by a man. When I went in I saw miss Moku standing next to a older looking man in a kimono, the man smiled and said "welcome home my daughter" _I never seen this man before and he is called me his daughter what is going on? _I lost my train of thought when a woman who looked similar to me walking up to me and said "Welcome home my daughter" _She said the same thing the older man said I still don't understand whats going on?_

Chapter Two

_I still did not understand whats going on. But I should keep I mouth shut._ "So my love how long has it been since we both last saw our daughter?" " Oh I have to say about 16 years right you are 16 ..right?" I looked at the man and nodded, the man nodded and smiled and said " you most be confused about the of this, well I will tell everything that you need to know" _I wonder if that's what grandpa was telling me . "_It all happened about 16 years ago when you were born your mother and I were very happy that you were born but we were in trouble with another clan they said that they would take away our first child, so when you were born we had to find a place that was safe for you so we took you to the temple of sakura and we had to wait 16 years before we could bring you home. So now here we are talking with our daughter" After hearing this story I was happy to finally see my parents after all these years but grandpa came bursting in the room ran quickly over to me and picked me up and ran away from my parents. "Wait grandpa what are you doing those people are my parents?!" "I know but they only want you for your powers you hold" "What powers I don't have powers?" "I'm sorry kyoku but in order to get you home safely you have to believe in me okay? Do you believe me kyoku?" "Yes I believe grandpa" "Then think about the Silver Knight, remember those stories about the hero named Silver Knight, I used to tell you those stories when you where little, so think about Silver Knight." Next thing I know grandpa puts me down and hands me my sword but my sword was started to glow like a silver moon glowing in the night, my cloths soon changed into a beautiful but deadly armor the color was silver, it was the armor I pictured on the silver knight.

I soon lost control of my body and now I see darkness and it feels like a hour or so when I woke up, I look around the room and I see grandpa fast asleep next to me. I move slowly so I don't wake him but he woke up right away. "Grandpa what happened? what did I do? I want to know please tell me what happened?" "Kyoku you have a power that not many people have, you were born with a power of a true knight." "But thats impossible grandpa how can a person be born with a power of a true knight?" "People are giving power of true knight by performing a spell on a new born child and well your parents did this to you and I tried to stop them but they would not listen to me, so they were the ones who did this to you. I'm going to teach how to use your power since I was once a knight but my power is all gone." "How long will the training be and what did I do while I was using my power?" "I can tell you that you did not kill anyone and the training may last up to aleast 2-3 months tops."

So grandpa started training me how to use this power but I had to train on my own one day because grandpa had a meeting with the townsfolk in Yukabay. So as I was training I saw the man that kidnapped me and I stoped what I was doing and turned my body so I was facing him. He looked at me and said " you know I never intruduced myself my name is Yakuien Bakusi and I'm just like you" "what do you want Yakuein and what are you talking about your not like me at all." "well sorry to break it to but if you were to stay with your family we would be married by now." I looked at Yakuien and gasped because instead of seeing him as a blur I can now see him more clealy, he was tall, had muscle, beauitful blue eyes and beauitful dark blue hair. He started walking towards me and I put my sword up and cept my distance from him, but he got so close he grabbed my sword with his hand and took the sword out of my hands then he put my sword on the ground. "What are you going to do now hm? you don't have your sword?" Someone in a dark cloak appeared and grabbed me and put on the other side of the training grounds and also gave me my sword. The man whispered to me, "Its me kyoku grandpa im back but I think this is the end for me and if I die I just want you to know that I always loved you and I believe that you will grow stronge one day."

All I could do was watch as my grandpa and Yakuien were fighting each other, grandpa tould me that I can not interfear with this fight. As I watched I noticed how grandpa was fight he was fight like the silver knight in the stories he told me, soon I heard a body fall to the ground I was hoping it was Yakuien but it was not it was grandpa. I ran to him I saw the larger deep cut in grandpa's chest, I tried to stop the bleeding but I could not stop the bleedy and I started to cry thats all I could do I could not fight yakuien he was to strong. I could hear Yakuien coming up behind me but I did not care I only cared about was my grandpa. My grandpa's last words was "Kyoku you must live on, even if I'm gone do not dreak down hold your head up high and say I'm here for a reason and no one can stop me" And then he died I closed his eyes, I try to stand up but I fell back down the next thing I know I feel some one pick me up but I blacked out before I could see who it was. I woke up the next day in my room I looked around to make sure no one was in my room, I got dressed and went to find the people that work here I found them taking care of grandpas body I tried my best to help but they told me they got it so I went into town to tell the townspeople what had happened. Soon after the funeral I went to to bed and I never got out of bed for a few days until finaly I got out of bed because there was a guest that wanted to see me, it was a man a young man maybe alittle older than me. "So why did you want to see me?" "Do you mind if we can talk alone please?" "Oh sure I guess... right this way" I led this man out to the garden, "So what you want, and who are you?" "I heard about you from my grandfather who you called grandpa... Im his real grandson, and I'm Yuki and yes this name is a girl name but my parents liked this name so..." "Oh no its fine I shall not judge you or your name"

After talking and getting to know yuki he told that is was here because he is the new head of this temple, we soon beame great friends some times people think we are dating but we are not dating it would just weird. But that one day... "Hey Kyoku some one is here to see you" " Ok I'll be right there" When I went up to Yuki there was Yukien, I glared at with and he smiled, I soon was on top him and hitting him, Yuki came up to me and got me off of him. Yukien got up from the ground and soon knocked both me and yuki out, I woke up tied to a chir and I saw yuki across the room from me, "Morning Kyoku, how you doing?" "Why are you asking me these stupid questions when I can see that both you and me are tied to a chair!" "Well you make it sound like its something bad.. i'm just trying to lighten the mode just give me a break" Yukien soon walked in, "So silver knight has made a new friend... oh and silver knight does not know who yuki really is why dont you tell kyoku who you really are?" "What is yukien talking about?" "Ok kyoku I lied to you I'm not just a person im a knight just like you and yukien but I'm called blue knight and yukien over there is called black knight, there are more of us out there but for now yukien and I and your only ally's.I know that he killed Kerui but Kerui knew that it was going to happen because Kerui was the black knight" "So your telling me that yukien is really a good guy and not a bad guy" "Yes" "Well ok then, I get it know but why are we still tied up?" "Hmm... oh right sorry"

Chapter Three (Two years later)

_ I feel someone shaking me... maybe they will go away... ahh they are not leaving._ I finaly get up and see yuki trying to wake me up, "Oh now you get up, I was just about to go and get yukien." "Well I'm sorry... I was just tired and I did not want to get up okay" After getting up and making yuki get out of my room I went to got a shower, I went off to find yuki and yukien. I found them both training in the courtyard I wanted to join but I just watched, after a few minutes of watching someone tapped my head, knowing who it was I grabbed the person's wrist and fliped them over my shoulder. "Hey did you really have to do that?" "Yes" "Kyoku are you hurting May again?" "Maybe... no...yes" This is May Jones, May is from north america and she lives with us because her parents left her here at this temple so now we take care of her. Thanks to us we teach her how to read and write, from what we heard her parents were poor so May could not go to school or do anything. But some how her parents got money to travel to our temple in japan, and soon came to this temple to "vist" us and left May here all by herself, we've tried to call her parents but they would not pick up and we also call the police but they said that May's parents left the country so we can't do anything. "Hey May would you like to come with me to the store we need more because two boys over there ate all the food we had" "Well we were hungry, and don't say that you ate a lot to" Yuki said.

"Its been two years and still no one has seen my parents, don't you think thats alittle weird Yukien?" "Yes it is weird I mean when you truned into a knight you never hurt anyone you were just runing around with your sword out." "Hmm I'ved tried to think of were they could have gone but so far they done nothing to harm us or the temple." Oh and I forgot to say that May is also a knight too she is called purple knight. "You know now that I think about I need to go train with May today... see ya later" I soon started runing off I heard Yukien say something but I was to far away to hear him. I found May outside getting rady for our training, "Are you ready to train with me May?" "Yes im ready and dont hold back" I started runing at May and hit her with my sword she blocked it very quickly, soon she went to hit me but a arrow came out of no where and hit my sheild. I was surprised but I thought quickly and grabbed May, soon we were both runing from this strange shadow that was chasing us. _Who or what this that thing? and why is it chasing us?!_ I was lost in thought until I ran into yuki, "Whoa why are you guys runing" "No time explain come on" Soon we were all runing away from this shadow, but we were able to out run the shadow. "So what was that thing and why was it chasing you?" "I dont know okay May and I were just training and the thing shoot an arrow at me" "Wait what kind of arrow?" May said, "This kind of arrow... but for some reason it has my family's name on it, oh wait I remember on my fathers side of the family he used to be a warrior back then." Yuki and I were listening to May story about how her fathers family used to be a powerful clan at one time but they were to greedy and they lost all their money.

Soon an arrow went flying through the room and hit may in the chest, two more came and hit me and yuki in the chest aswell. Yukien watched as his friends were being buried and soon after that Yukien was also killed by the same shadow that killed us, but that does not end there its just _The Beginning._

_ The End _


End file.
